


Safe in your hands

by Aeris444



Series: Love is magic [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't belive how much his life has changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed! Follows [Do you believe in magic?](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/598150.html)

Arthur couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the past six months.

He was living in a new flat. He would soon receive the paper to sign for the divorce. He has a boyfriend. Said boyfriend was 16 years younger than him.

Every morning when he woke up with Merlin curled next to him, it took him a minute or two to realize it was true. That he had truly left his wife and their children to live with Merlin. That he had stopped working late to enjoy spending time with Merlin. That he hoped nothing more than to see his children accepts Merlin’s new place in his life.

In the end, Merlin always woke up and smiled at him and it was enough for Arthur to know it wasn’t a dream.

***

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked, putting his hand on Arthur’s knee.

“Yes.”

“You don’t look like it… You’re going to break the wheel.”

Merlin was right. Arthur’s knuckles were turning white by how hard he was gripping the steering wheel

“Sorry.” He said and tried to relax, taking some deep breath.

“Hey… It will be okay. I’m sure Mum will love you!”

Arthur didn’t answered. He wasn’t so sure that Merlin’s mother will like the 36 years divorced man who was dating her son.

He had tried to postpone this visit as much as possible but Merlin had insisted and he knew that he was with Merlin for the long run so he had to meet his mother one day or another. He would have preferred another…

***

Arthur’s fears and doubts lessened when Hunith welcomed him with a warm smile and a hug. Though, half an hour later, he found himself alone with Merlin’s mum in the kitchen as his boyfriend had been send to run some errand.

“So… Merlin told me the divorce will be pronounced soon…”

“Yes. It’s going to be a relief. And… I think it’s going to be easier for Merlin, too.”

“What do you mean?” Hunith asked as she arranged some home-made cookies on a plate.

“I’ll be a free man… Officially. So I think it will make our relationship… I don’t know. Different? More serious?”

Arthur didn’t know how to explain his feelings. When he would be officially divorced from Vivian, he could be Merlin’s and Merlin’s only.

“I see… So you’re really serious about my son?”

Arthur had awaited that question but even if he had thought about the perfect answer for days, he was too impressed to say more than: “I love him with all my heart.”

Though, it seemed to be enough as Hunith smiled.

“I must admit I wasn’t pleased at first when Merlin told me about you… You know… Your age, your situation…”

Arthur nodded. He could understand that.

“But you’re together for more than eight months now and… Merlin is truly happy. I can see it… So I suppose you’re good for him.”

“Thank you, Madam.”

“Call me Hunith.”

“Thank you, Hunith…”

“Great! I’m sure Merlin will be safe in your hands.”

And with that Hunith offered a cookie to Arthur. Arthur took it gladly even if he had heard the unsaid threat. If he was going to hurt Merlin, Hunith will never forgive him.

He had no intention of hurting Merlin so it was okay.


End file.
